


Jail Cell Conversations

by Josh89



Series: April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [2]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Based off Kindred Spirits quest, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: World Guardian Acelina finds herself stuck in prison with an old enemy while investigating some very suspicious disappearances.
Series: April 2020 Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691644
Comments: 2





	Jail Cell Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for r/fanfiction's April Daily Prompts (Quarantined Quests), Day 2: I can't believe I'm stuck in a jail cell with you of all people

Acelina groaned, sitting upright as she rubbed the back of her head. “What happened?”  
There was the sound of slow, sarcastic clapping from somewhere to her right, and she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the small prison cell that she seemed to be in. “Oh, well done indeed, World Guardian. You certainly managed to ‘save’ me from my escape attempt”.  
Immediately recognizing the voice of her mortal enemy, Acelina gritted her teeth as her eyes finally finished adjusting to the gloom and she could look around properly. As she’d guessed, she was in a small prison cell. No bed, but there was a small toilet at the opposite end of the cell from the door. So that meant minimal privacy, which she automatically hated. And in the (slightly) more furnished cell next to her, was… fuck. Her mortal enemy, the Mahjarrat slimeball that had assassinated the god Guthix (a god that she worshipped) just four years earlier. Gods, she wanted to stab him. Badly. “I don’t have time for your sarcasm, Sliske. Where are we? Where are the others?” she snarled.  
“We’re currently in a slightly less escapable Dragonkin prison. I would be more precise, but it seems our hosts have learned a few things from my last escape. Now our guard won't even speak to me, which means we get to spend some quality time together!”  
She’d forgotten how much of a smug prat he could be. Forget stabbing him, she wanted to punch him. Preferably repeatedly, and preferably in the face. Maybe kick him somewhere sensitive for good measure, make him sing soprano for a week. Or two. “And the others?”  
“I think they were taken deeper into the lair. I was going to go look for them but then I thought 'Hey, Sliske, your escape is far more important'. And how well did that turn out, again, Acelina?”  
“I don’t have time for your passive-aggressive nonsense, Sliske. What do the Dragonkin want?”  
“I have no ide… Oh all right, I can't even say that with a straight face. They want what they always want; the Stone of Jas, as well as death to all the False Users. And thanks to some particularly daring scheming they have the former and are likely planning the latter”.  
“We have to stop them!”  
“We need to escape and gather our power...and an army of wights to come down here and...wait! I tried that and got blocked by an idiot”  
Acelina’s eyes flickered to the creature in the hallway. He looked like a typical Dragonkin to her, really. Big, ugly. Scaly, with massive dragon wings. But he was standing too still. The Dragonkin she’d met previously may have been ugly, but they all still had to breathe. The creature in the hallway wasn’t. “Ha ha. I'm going to see if I can find a way out of here”.  
She was going to make the most of being stuck in a cell next to her mortal enemy. Especially if it meant being able to take out some of her frustration on him…


End file.
